thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sir Topham Hatt's New Car
'Sir Topham Hatt's New Car '''is the first episode of the seventeenth season. Plot The Fat Controller was driving to the Steamworks. Gordon was being overhauled and he wanted to make sure all the work was going right. The Fat Controller has now used his car for many years. Today, his car was acting funny. He had problems starting it up. "Hurry up," he groaned, but managed to get the car moving. He was making up for lost time when he got to the level crossing between Cronk and Killdane. The car suddenly stopped. "Bother. Its stuck." Several people nearby came to see what was the matter. "Do we have any engineers?" asked the Fat Controller. One man raised his hand, and started to inspect the car. "The oil is dirty." "Can it still be used after we've had an oil change?" "No. Its busted," the engineer replied. "All of you can move it out of the way. My doctor has forbidden me to push, or pull, or any other physical efforts." "That was your grandfather! Or we could get a . . ." "Train!" "Yeah, that too." "I mean, James is heading towards you!" "Ahhhh!" Everyone cleared out just in time! But James couldn't stop in time! He crashed right over the car and came off the line! "Ouch! What was that?!" "My car!" "My shiny red paintwork! Oh, if it isn't that old clucked out car again. Sir, you should have replaced that ages ago!" James was still shocked by what'd had happened. His load of fruit had spilt all over the line. "How'd you know that?" "Just a feeling in the firebox. Ugh! Now this fruit is all over me!" "Never mind your paint. Is anyone injured?" No one was and Edward soon came with Rocky to help clear the line. "Well, Sir. Time to get a new car, huh?" Rocky said as he cleared the mess. "Sir, you were due to get a new car ages ago," Edward added. "That car is clucked since your father was in charge of the railway." "I know." "Well maybe someone can stop eating so many doughnuts and lose seven kilograms by summer!" James said as he was lifted onto a flat-truck to be taken to the Steamworks. (The Fat Controller clears throat and looks sternly at James) "Sorry." "Well, I'll have to find a new way of transportation. Anyone care to take me home? Edward?" "I have to clear the mess. I asked BoCo to take my next train and David had to cover his and BoCo's goods." "Come on! Walk it! Its not even that far!" James shouted from his flatbed. "But then that hill," the Fat Controller retorted. "Do it! Do it!" James began, and people began rallying it up. (screen flashes to the Fat Controller and Lady Hatt at dinner) "They made me walk home." "Sorry dear, but I think you needed it." "Why does everyone think that?" "I don't know." "What I do know, is that I need a new car!" "If you want a new car so much, you should ask the National Railway Museum to lend you a special track inspection car. Its like a car, but on rails." The Fat Controller yawned. "I'll do that tomorrow. I'm too tired. I want to go to sleep now. There's a busy day tomorrow" "Tired! But all you did was stay here, break down your car and stand around all day!" "Yeah, but standing is tiring." "Whatever." The Fat Controller called the National Railway Museum the next day. "Hello. This is the National Railway Museum, how can we help you?" the attendant greeted. "Yes, this is the Fat Controller from the North Western Railway. I would like to know about this track inspection vehicle I've been hearing about." "Yes, he's here. He's recently been overhauled, actually." "May I have him?" "Yes, it will be two-hundred thousand pounds." "I'll pay that off my credit card." "His name is Winston." The transaction was soon complete and Winston was to arrive the next day. Winston arrived at around eight o clock the next day. "Right on time, Winston." "Nice to meet you, Sir," Winston replied. "Nice to meet you too," the Fat Controller replied. "Now let's get to the Steamworks. I want to make sure Gordon and James aren't causing mischief there. Do you know a turntable around here?" he asked Winston's Driver. "How am I supposed to know? I just barely got here, two hours ago," Winston's Driver replied. "Never mind, there's a turntable at Tidmouth Sheds. Let's go!" And the Fat Controller started off. "Oh!" "Come on, Winston." "Yes, Sir." "Don't worry. Its early days." "Yes, Sir. Early days," sighed Winston. The engines were resting peacefully. The fire-lighter had been on time, their crews were getting ready for work, and the nice breeze made the sheds very comfortable. That is, until Winston and the Fat Controller came in. (Winston screeches in) "Oh!" The engines were suddenly awoken. After so much peace, the Fat Controller had ruined their silence. "Well, if it isn't the Fat Controller," said Norman to Paxton. "With his new car too." "Good morning, engines!" the Fat Controller boomed. The engines just groaned. "I said good morning!" "You do realise we were sleeping," inquired Delete. "I'm sorry. Excuse my interruption. I thought I'd just come here, turn around, and introduce you to my new track inspection vehicle. His name is Winston. I'll be using him whilst I get a new car, but he'll most likely be staying. I expect you to treat him with respect." "Welcome, Winston," the engines greeted warmly. "Now, we better be off to the Steamworks." "He has to pass Knapford doesn't he?" Paxton asked Edward. "Yes he does." "They'll never get there, then." (screen fades to the Fat Controller screeching into Knapford) "All right! Easy Winston! I'm going to stop here, and go get some coffee," the Fat Controller climbed down and went off to M.C. BUNN. Then Thomas puffed in with his morning train. He saw Winston and was interested in meeting him. "Hullo! I'm Thomas. Who are you?" "I'm Winston, the Fat Controller's new track inspection car." "Where's the Fat Controller?" "At M.C. BUNN." "He does enjoy that place, but can never make up his mind." "Interesting. What about his driving skills." "Well, not that great either." "I see," murmured Winston. "He's only just taken as Fat Controller of the North Western Railway, so I expect he's still learning." "Early days then." "Yes indeed!" chuckled Thomas. Thomas soon got into a long conversation with Winston. Talking to him about the old days, how the railway had changed a lot and about their new Fat Controller. When the Fat Controller finally decided for coffee and a dozen cookies, which is what he had initially ordered, Thomas was ready for his return journey. "Good bye, Winston! See you soon!" "Good bye, Winston!" echoed Annie and Clarabel. Then, Winston set off for the Steamworks, but stopped at the level crossing where his old car had been damaged. The workmen were working with Percy and The Truck to help fix the gates. "I can't believe the Fat Controller already got a new car," The Truck said. "But Winston is very nice. Too bad the Fat Controller's a terrible driver." "This accident is probably a reflection of his driving skills," Percy agreed. "Oh, look, here he comes. Hi Winston!" "Hello Percy!" "Ah, Percy. Glad to see you're working. You know anything about Gordon and James at the Steamworks?" the Fat Controller asked. "Um, I came from Ffarquhar. Not Vicarstown. You may want to ask Dodger. He was there last night, getting his wheels oiled," Percy replied. "Whatever. Let's go now!" "Us? Don't you mean just you, Winston, and his driver." "That's what I meant!" "Oh, sorry." Then the Foreman came over. "Hullo, Sir. Come to inspect the work?" "Yes indeed. I see all's going well." "Yep, we'll be finished by the end of the day, hopefully." "Good! Well I better be off to the Steamworks." The Fat Controller then demonstrated his bad driving skills, by putting Winston in reverse. The Truck rolled his eyes. "Other way, Winston!" The Fat Controller then accidentally pulled his brake off! "Uh oh!" said Percy. Winston began racing along the line to the Steamworks at full speed. "Well, they'll get there quicker," The Truck said. "Apple 6125, we've got Orange 9142 on the run," the Foreman spoke into his radio. "Roger that, Banana," another man replied. "Why do you use food names as nicknames?" "I don't know." Meanwhile . . . "Ahhh!" "Hold on to your hats!" "You can." Luckily by now, the Steamworks had been well warned of Winston and the runaway Fat Controller and they quickly called Dodger to assist. "You'll slow down Winston by tossing this rope at the Driver," Russell Means told his Fireman. "Yes, of course." "Please remain calm and catch the rope. We've only one try at this," Mr. Means announced on his microphone. Winston's Driver, who was the only one not screaming for life managed to hear, and caught the rope Dodger's Fireman threw at him. "You do the rest, Dodger." Winston's Driver hooked it up to Winston's back hook, and Dodger slowed the trio to a stop at Vicarstown. Winston and the Fat Controller were out of breath. "Are you all right, Sir? Winston?" Dodger asked. "Yes," they replied. "Well, better take you along to the Steamworks now." Dodger shunted Winston into the Steamworks. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Fat Hatt and his new car," Gordon and James sniggered to each other. "What happened here Sir?" asked Victor. "Oh well, I had a little accident," said Winston. "The Fat Controller accidentally pulled off Winston's brake and sent him flying along the line," finished Dodger. "Yes and I'm sorry Winston." "It's alright Sir. It's only early days." "Yes indeed. So, over time, I will get more used to going around you and thus improve my driving skills." "Well, glad to have you in the driver's seat," replied Winston. Soon, Winston was repaired and was back on the rails. The Fat Controller uses him to transport to places where there are mostly rails. All engines get along well with Winston and are always pleased to see him. And although the Fat Controller had promised to improve his driving skills, Gordon and James are still not sure about that. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Gordon *James *Percy *Delete *Dodger *Victor *Paxton *Norman *Winston *Annie and Clarabel *The Truck *Sir Topham Hatt *Russell Means *Henry (cameo) *Duck (cameo) *Kevin (cameo) *David (mentioned) *BoCo (mentioned) Locations *Tidmouth *Tidmouth Sheds *Knapford *Crovan's Gate Steamworks *Cronk (mentioned) *Killdane (mentioned) *Ffarquhar (mentioned) Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes